Mio, Pero Compartido
by Nashera
Summary: Si tú y tu hermano quieren el mismo pequeño trasero, no intentes conquistarlo, solo compártanlo, eso fue lo que Eren pensó primero, ¿pero sería capaz de vivir así? Ereri, Male!MikasaxLevi, AU.


**Summary:** Si tú y tu hermano quieren el mismo pequeño trasero, no intentes conquistarlo, solo compártanlo, eso fue lo que Eren pensó primero, ¿pero sería capaz de vivir así? Ereri, Male!MikasaxLevi, AU.

Pareja: EreRi (Eren X Levi) y MikaLevi (Male!Mikasa X Levi)

**Disclaimer:** Ni Shingeki No Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen y este es un trabajo sin fines de lucro y únicamente con propósitos de entretenimiento mío y de otros, de resto lo único que me pertenece es la trama.

**N/A**: Solo quería decir que este fic fue una idea específica para el evento del Amigo secreto en un grupo de Facebook de Rivaille Uke, la persona a la que me toco regalar fue: Gianella Liz, estoy muy feliz de que me tocara ella porque me dio la oportunidad de experimentar con conceptos nuevos para mi, de verdad espero que le guste mi invento para ella, Es todo tuyo Gianella, Disfrútalo ;)

Espero que a mis otras lectoras también les guste :)

.

.

.

Eren tenía 18 años, era soltero, tenía un buen trabajo de medio tiempo y estaba estudiando Biología marina en la universidad de Tokio, era feliz. Tenía una existencia simple, con su hermano Mikaso siempre a su lado, casi como una obsesión, lo único que se podría decir que le faltaba era un novio, si, novio, era total y completamente homosexual, y estaba orgulloso de ello. Pero su hermano le daba mucho miedo, Eren siempre había sido el activo en sus relaciones, como en la aventura pasajera que tuvo con Armin, pero Mikaso parecía obsesionado con él, y odiaba admitirlo, pero sabía que si Mikaso quería violarlo, lo haría fácilmente….

Aun así confirmó que su hermano solo le tenía demasiado cariño de la peor manera.

Sabía que eran hermanos, pero que ambos estuvieran acostándose con mismo tipo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, es más, ¿Cómo fue que Mikaso lo conoció? ¿No se suponía que se odiaban, porque terminaron en esa clase de situación?

.

.

.

**POV Eren**

Hoy ha sido un día muy agitado, comenzando por la mañana, con Mikaso acosándome para ir a algún lugar que ni siquiera me interesa, pero después menciono el acuario y mi gusto por la vida marina me delató, carajo, ahora tendría que ir con él, y soportar que mirara mal a cada chica o chico que me quisiera hablar, por eso no tengo novio, amo a mi hermano, de una manera sana claro, pero no me deja respirar. Aunque, en el supermercado en el que trabajo puedo ver a un lindo chico, no creo que tenga más de 18, como yo, es tan lindo y sexy a la vez, me encanta como tiene que mirar hacia arriba cada vez que va a pagarle a cualquiera de los empleados, no puede medir más de 1,60 cm y su cara de gato estreñido solo lo hace más adorable, juro que lo invitare a salir, y luego tal vez le dé muy duro contra el muro, o cualquier superficie, no me importa realmente. Pero me tendré que cuidar, Mikaso lo espantara si lo llega a ver.

Oh, ahí esta

Curve mi mejor sonrisa seductora, y totalmente blanca, para que solo entrara por las puertas automáticas de cristal y me diera la peor de las miradas acidas, pero con mi gusto por su pequeño trasero y esa estatura, no me dio mucho miedo, solo quise estamparlo contra algún lugar y violármelo justo ahí. Pero eso está contra las políticas de decencia en el lugar de trabajo, así que solo lo seguí mirando mientras se hacía camino a la sección de comidas preparadas, me pregunto a menudo si es que ese hombrecito de ojos grises solo era muy flojo o estaba realmente ocupado, cualquiera que fuera su razón para venir por estos parajes, me alegraba que viniese todos los días. Lo vi, como siempre, agarrar el preparado de camarones y arroz integral, parece que para tener esa figura se cuidaba mucho.

Mientras se alejaba de esa parte del supermercado para, supongo yo, pagar, rece porque llegase a mi caja, no parecía agradarle mucho, pero tal vez eso podría cambiar si hacia algo de charla sencilla. Me equivoqué, fue primero a buscar entre las bebidas del lugar, y agarro un té en bolsa, que francamente me parecía algo repulsivo, pero no puedo juzgar los gustos de la persona que me quiero follar. Antes de parecer dignarse a pagar, buscó cereal azucarado, unos bizcochos de fresa y galletas de avena, lo sé, soy un acosador con muy buena vista. Por alguna razón creo que me sintió mirándolo, porque si no es así no sé porque se contoneo tanto al buscar lo que quería, es muy coqueto, sabe que me lo quiero follar, es inteligente.

Y se comenzó a mover para ya pagar, y… ¡Sí! Por obra y gracia de dios vino a mi caja, sé que no le gustan los homosexuales, pero señor Dios, le doy mis más profundos agradecimientos.

Espero que esta vez mis encantos bobalicones (como les dice el estúpido cara de caballo de Jean) funcionen con él, lo he intentado por varios días, pero hoy es el primero que se acerca a mi caja. Ya practique mis líneas y mi sonrisa de rompecorazones ahora ¡PELEA EREN!

—Toma, cobra rápido mocoso, no tengo tiempo para esto— Su voz es bastante grave, pero eso solo me da más ganas de oírlo pedirme más descontroladamente, aunque sus modales dejan mucho que desear.

—Buenas noches, espero y este pasando una buena velada, en seguida le dejare ir, no se preocupe, pero no soy un mocoso, usted parece de mi edad, así que seriamos ambos mocosos en ese caso, oh y tengo un nombre, mi identificación dice claramente que me llamo Eren— Intente que mi tono de voz fuese muy meloso, más amable de lo normal, y que se notaran mis ganas de entablar una conversación, no creo que hicieran mucho efecto ni mi sonrisa perfectamente blanca ni la amabilidad extra. Parecía un huesito duro de roer.

—No te creas niñato, soy mucho mayor que tu, pero me conservo— Parecía bastante honesto, pero su rostro de porcelana blanca y perfecta no me dejaba creerlo, además no podía ser tan mayor y mantener esa figura, de los 25 no pasaba, y era una exageración. El quería pagar con tarjeta, así que confirmaría mi por supuesto correcta teoría, le pedí su identificación en el procedimiento normal de pago. Pero….

¡¿35 AÑOS?!

Wow, era imposible ¿tal criaturita pequeña y linda, por cierto llamada Levi Ackerman, tenía 35 años? Estaba muy sorprendido, me equivoque por 10 años, y todavía peor, me llevaba 17 años de edad, podría ser mi padre, considerando la alta tasa de embarazos adolescentes, aunque para mi sorpresa no me sentía asqueado por la idea de follármelo, es decir, se veía muy bien, demasiado bien, además había algo en esa cara de matón con problemas intestinales que me seducía. Termine de cobrarle su compra sin decir nada, pero supongo que se dio cuenta de mi sorpresa porque me miraba con una arrogancia propia de un hombre de 35 años. Oh pero él no sabe, que me lo follare, oh sí, lo hare, que se cuide ese trasero. Lo despedí con una sonrisa muy amplia y una mirada lasciva, poco me importo si se dio cuenta, de todos modos mantuvo esa cara de querer mandar todo a la mierda.

Para mi desgracia, mi turno termino en la próxima hora, normalmente estaría feliz de haber terminado de trabajar, pero Mikaso me estaba esperando a la salida para ir al acuario local, no me malinterpreten, como estudiante de bilogía marina me encanta el acuario, es gigante y hermoso, pero ir con Mikaso no es tan agradable, su obsesión conmigo es traumatizante, siento que me espía todo el tiempo, su mirada me quema la nuca. Pero ya le había prometido que iría, así que con una expresión cansada y muy poco ánimo lo seguí en su camino a mi lugar favorito.

.

.

.

Después de un rato de caminata llegamos al acuario de mis sueños, y no bromeo, es hermoso, es espacioso, y tiene todos los peces que te puedes animar a ver, como ya estamos en navidad estaba muy decorado, con guirnaldas, muérdagos, en incluso un árbol muy elegante y grande que llamaba la atención de muchos turistas que se tomaban selfies con el árbol y los coloridos peces de fondo, por un momento desee tener una pareja- preferiblemente Levi, a pesar de que mi interés por él era sexual-, con la cual hacer esas ridiculeces, pero a mi lado estaba la mayor prueba de que eso me sería difícil.

Por un momento creí ver a Levi en el acuario, con su delgada y pequeña figura, su cabello negro de corte semi militar, y sus hipnotizantes ojos plateados, pero me convencí de que era mentira, después de todo ¿Qué estaría haciendo Levi en el acuario?

Pero esa mi menor preocupación en el momento, Mikaso parecía muy alterado, sentía su nerviosismo aflorar de su piel mientras caminaba a mi lado, y curiosamente estaba mirando hacia donde creí ver a Levi, voltee a ver hacia esa misma dirección y para mi sorpresa, ese si era Levi, y estaba mirando directamente a Mikaso con una cara más amenazante de lo normal y Mikaso le devolvía esa acida expresión de odio. Eso me inquietó ¿Acaso se conocían? ¿Mikaso le habría hecho algo a Levi? ¿Levi le había hecho algo a Mikaso? ¿Mi hermano y el que me quiero follar se odian?

Esas fueron algunas de las preguntas que pasaron por mi mente esa noche.

Mikaso rápidamente me empujo en otra dirección, lejos de donde se encontraba Levi, y el también tomo distancia de nosotros, intente no pensar demasiado la situación, si yo quería tener algo con Levi, su aparentemente ruda relación con Mikaso no tenia porque interferir, ya me había cansado de que Mikaso siempre arruinara mis oportunidades con todas mis parejas o intereses amorosos. Así que me deshice de su fuerte agarre y me fui en la dirección en la que estaba Levi, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de advertencia a Mikaso, eso lo debería mantener lejos. No iba a arruinar mi oportunidad de invitar a salir a Levi.

Camine rápidamente hacia Levi, mientras pensaba que rayos le diría, no tenía nada preparado, iba lucir más idiota de lo que ya era para él, pero antes de darme cuenta ya había llegado a su lado y me estaba inspeccionando con esa mirada de matón estreñido, yo le di una sonrisa y me dispuse a hablar.

—Hola Levi ¿Cómo has estado?— Me decidí por lo convencional, la forma más fácil de iniciar una conversación.

— ¿Te refieres a como he estado desde las escazas dos horas en que no nos hemos visto mocoso?—Al fin y al cabo tampoco estaba esperando una respuesta muy cálida. —Bien—

Esa seca respuesta no me daba pie para buscar un seguimiento a la conversación. Pero por mi fallecida madre que lo lograría.

—Me alegra Levi, yo también he estado de maravilla— respondí con una gran sonrisa, haciendo como si su respuesta no me hubiera afectado en absoluto

—No te pregunte como estabas mocoso—me dijo eso para luego girar y caminar en otra dirección, en ese momento supe que sería difícil llevármelo a la cama, pero no me rendiría, su cuerpo era demasiado tentador como para ignorarlo.

—Lo sé Levi, pero quiero seguir la conversación, me gusta hablar contigo— Seguí sonriendo como si nada mientras le decía eso. Se volteo a verme de forma extraña, como si me estuviese inspeccionando para ver mis intenciones reales y sopesando la posibilidad de hacerme sufrir, francamente era algo aterrador, ese pequeño sabia infundir terror. Pero no le dejaría saber que me había hecho sudar frio—Y ya que quiero hablar contigo en un lugar más tranquilo ¿Quisieras ir conmigo a la cafetería?— Notaba que estaba a punto de rechazarme así que le di otro empujoncito— No te preocupes, puedes pedir lo que quieras, yo lo pagare todo—Eso ultimo pareció convencerlo, más que todo porque su estomago hizo un sonido estruendoso. Por un momento logre ver un leve rosa en sus mejillas, que lindo se veía Levi cuando estaba avergonzado. ¿Se verá así de adorable cuando este arremetiendo salvajemente contra su cuerpo?

—Está bien mocoso, pero no acepto quejas cuando veas la cuenta— Su sensual figura emprendió camino hacia la cafetería rápidamente y yo lo seguí.

En apenas un minuto llegamos a la cafetería que se encontraba dentro del acuario, eso puede sonar extraño, pero el acuario es tan grande que te puedes pasar varias horas recorriéndolo y la necesidad de un lugar donde parar a ingerir algo era imperante, así que hace un año incluyeron una cafetería en su haber de atractivos. Era un lugar espacioso, aunque no perdía la sensación de intimidad que una buena cafetería te puede ofrecer, el aroma del café recién hecho me invadía, y se mezclaba con el sutil pinchazo del olor del té. Levi parecía tan extasiado con el lugar como yo, lo vi cerrar los ojos del placer cuando en el camino hacia la caja olisqueo un té en bolsa, Earl grey si no me equivoco. Cuando llegamos a la escasa alineación que había para pedir aproveche de comenzar otra charla, con la esperanza que él se abriera un poco más.

— ¿Que vas a pedir Levi? Si te gusta el te aquí tienen una selección muy amplia. — El parecía más animado de lo normal, me gustaba, se veía todavía más atractivo con esa ligera expresión de felicidad colocándose en su rostro de porcelana.

—Quiero un Earl grey, una torta de chocolate, un mousse de parchita, una milhoja de arequipe y una tarta de fresa con melocotón y kiwi — Mientras decía eso me miraba maliciosamente casi como si me estuviera retando a pagarlo todo sin rechistar. Podía ser bien sexy, pero también era cruel. Pero no importaba, de todos modos le pagaría, mi bolsillo era lo suficientemente holgado como para soportar eso.

—Está bien Levi, veo que eres adepto a los dulces, yo no tanto, prefiero las cosas más amargas o acidas— Hasta ahora vamos bien, el no parece disgustado con mi presencia.

—No es como si me importara que es de tu gusto mocoso, y tampoco es que sea adepto a los dulces, solo te estoy intentando hacer gastar más dinero, después de todo me invitaste, y tienes que pagar—Dibujó en sus labios, posiblemente solo por molestarme, una ínfima sonrisa.

—Probablemente pienses que eso me hace molestar Levi, pero no, yo te invite, así que tienes derecho a pedir lo que quieras, y sé que mis gustos no te importan, solo te los quise decir. — No sé si es porque intuye mis propósitos para con él, pero Levi parece un poco más agresivo, o menos indiferente hacia a mí, eso me da algo de esperanzas, tal vez suena un poco masoquista, pero si le deje de ser indiferente incluso si es para tratarme un poco mal quiere decir que tengo una oportunidad.

Llego mi turno para ordenar en la caja y pagar, yo solo pedí un café negro y un trozo de torta de vainilla con fresas, debo admitir que a pesar de lo que había dicho antes, el precio me dolió. Mientras esperaba que me entregaran las cosas en una bandeja porque era demasiado, le dije a Levi que se sentara, lo cual era doblemente beneficioso, apartaba una mesa y lograba verlo caminar de nuevo, la manera en que sus caderas se movían al compas de sus pisadas, el pausado vaivén de sus manos coordinadas con sus pies, como todo su cuerpo parecía fluir con el movimiento, si, Levi llevaba la sensualidad impresa hasta en un movimiento tan simple como el dar un paso. Deje de admirar esos pequeños detalles para ir a acompañarlo en la mesa.

—Aquí tienes Levi, espero que te guste todo— Deje la bandeja en la superficie lisa color caoba que era la mesa de forma redonda. El lugar además de tener unas paredes color azul profundo, mesas oscuras y sillas de madera acolchadas, estaba muy decorado por la época navideña, había muérdago, un árbol muy colorido, guirnaldas por doquier, lazos de varios colores alegóricos a la fiesta y demás parafernalias asociadas con esa celebración. Supongo que Levi se sintió ignorado, porque un carraspeo que provenía de él me saco de mis admiraciones por la decoración.

—Ajam, mocoso, ¿Qué se supone que esperas conseguir de mí? — Sus pálidos ojos de pronto se achicaron, volviéndose más afilados, mas amenazantes, mas interrogativos, más atractivos. Parece que mis intentos de ocultar la apabullante lujuria que su figura me causaba habían fallado estrepitosamente, de alguna forma, me gustaba haber sido descubierto, es aburrido cuando tu interés es poco astuto, por lo menos Levi no me estaba defraudando.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan desconfiada Levi? ¿Acaso nadie es amable contigo solo porque si? — Ver la molestia que se arremolino en su ceño al momento de pronunciar esas palabras se me hacía muy entretenido, jugar con Levi era divertido, pero hacerlo reaccionar, era todavía mejor. Se ve veía todavía más estresado por la casi sonrisa que se formo en mis labios cuando tome un sorbo de mi café, eso solo me excito mas. Lo sé, soy retorcido, pero eso no quiere decir que sea malo.

—Mira puberto, yo entiendo la realidad de la vida, no soy alguna zorra de 15 años de edad como para creer que eres amable conmigo sin razón alguna, esa época en la que la inocencia se hacía presente se acabo hace mucho tiempo. Y para ser honesto contigo, no soy estúpido, se que se te para cuando me miras, todavía no aprendes a disimular que te quieres acostar con alguien, aunque tampoco esperaba mucha elegancia de tu parte. — Sus acidas palabras eran agradables, no sabía que estar con alguien mayor que tu podía ser tan reconfortante, siempre aprecie la inteligencia de las personas, y si Levi entendía la situación, lidiar con el sería mucho más fácil de lo que creí, sonreí con intenciones perversas mientras lo veía tomar una cucharada del mousse de parchita, era obvio que lamia esa cuchara de forma lasciva solo para recalcar su punto.

Apoye mis codos en la mesa, con mi barbilla levemente apoyada en mis manos entrelazadas, listo para explicarle a Levi mis intenciones para con su cuerpo, a pesar de no poder ver mi cara en ese momento, sabía que mi media sonrisa combinada con mis levemente mas entrecerrados ojos me daban una expresión de lujuria indiscutible.

—Eres muy listo Levi, y astuto, eso me gusta de ti, pero como acabas de señalar no es lo único que me gusta de ti— Me di la libertad de sonreír mas ampliamente mientras procuraba hacerle darse cuenta de mi escrutinio para con su cara— Tu me excitas, es cierto, y por tanto tengo un gran deseo de acostarme contigo, claro si estás de acuerdo con eso Levi— Admito que mientras decía esas palabras, mas allá de la expectación ante saber que tal vez podría tener en mi cama a Levi esa misma noche, también me dio vergüenza, no es tan común que yo simplemente le proponga a un extraño acostarse conmigo, pero llevaba un largo rato sin nada de acción por culpa de Mikaso y Levi también era un excepción, una muy sensual excepción.

—Es bastante increíble que un mocoso sin valor en la sociedad como tú me este proponiendo algo así, pero supongo que tienes tus razones para hacer algo tan desesperado. Pero a decir verdad la propuesta no esta tan mal. —Le ruego al cielo que Levi no se haya dado cuenta de la emoción que me produjeron sus palabras— No eres mal parecido mocoso, y yo puede que necesite algo de sexo en los próximos días, así que está bien, pero tengo una condición, y si no te gusta no haremos nada. — Me sorprendió que dijera que si tan relajadamente, debe estar acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, pero me da mucha curiosidad sobre esa condición, el tono que uso para decir esas palabras me intrigo, casi como si fuese algo lo suficiente extraño como para hacerme retirar mi propuesta totalmente.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado Levi, así que, ¿Cuál es tu condición? — Sus ojos parecieron tomar algo de brillo ante mis palabras, como si lo que iba a decir le produjera mucho placer o ansiedad, espere pacientemente su respuesta, mientras el parecía ver fijamente su te que se había enfriado un poco.

—Tú no eres la única persona con la que he aceptado tener sexo casual, ese otro mocoso con el que andabas antes de decidir acosarme era otro de mis encuentros frecuentes— Rápidamente la ira se acumulo en mi interior, ¿cómo era posible que el maldito de Mikaso se estuviera acostando con alguien y a mí ni siquiera me dejaba llevar a mis parejas a casa en paz? Ese maldito se las vería conmigo. Levi parecía querer seguir hablando, así que me obligue a mi mismo a tranquilizarme para no parecer un psicópata. — Y ya que ustedes parecen conocerse quiero que ambos sean parte mi selección frecuente de sexo, preferiblemente juntos, Mikaso que si no me equivoco es su nombre, es una de mis pocas parejas que ha sabido casi darme todo el placer que quiero, el sexo salvaje no es algo difícil con él, ambos nos odiamos así que solo nos preocupamos por lastimar tanto al otro como podemos, eso me satisface, no completamente, pero si bastante, y no me malentiendas, pero no creo que tu solo seas capaz de hacerme delirar de placer Eren, pero tal vez entre ustedes dos si puedan. Entiendo si no estás dispuesto a ello. — Todo lo que había dicho me dejo en un estado de shock algo profundo, no tenía idea de que Levi fuera tan difícil de complacer, y mucho menos de que Mikaso lo haya casi logrado.

Por alguna razón eso me causaba gran molestia, el acuerdo como tal no me molestaba, pero saberme insuficiente era otro tema, así que en ese mismo momento me di a la tarea de hacer que Levi se hiciera mío voluntariamente, que no pudiera soportar no tenerme como su compañero sexual, que sus entrañas no concibieran el estar lejos de mí, y si para eso iba a tener que compartirlo con mi hermano, no tenía otra opción.

—A mí eso no me causa problema alguno Levi, pero ¿Cómo estás seguro de que lograras convencer a Mikaso de esto? Supongo que por alguna razón pararon de tener sexo— Mis palabras tenían una muy mala intención, porque ya no sería mi culpa si es que Mikaso no quería retornar a sus viejas andanzas con Levi.

—De eso me encargare yo, no se podrá resistir al placer y odio que yo le causo, y tal vez el que tu estés allí le motive un poco— Levi también tenía un lado perverso, de eso me di cuenta cuando dijo esas palabras, se creía adictivo, estaba consciente de lo atractivo que era para los demás, y eso podría ser peligroso, pero solo esperaba que Mikaso aceptara, jamás creí que querría que mi hermano adoptado aceptara tener un trió conmigo y el que hasta ahora era casi un total extraño. Me pregunto ¿El deseo que me provoca ese pequeño hombre me estará convirtiendo en alguien tan pervertido? La respuesta me causaba inquietud, así que deje de pensar en eso.

—En ese caso, supongo que tenemos un acuerdo desde ahora Levi— Espero que mis palabras hayan logrado ocultar un poco el hecho de que no me tenía muy satisfecho el compartir sexualmente a Levi, pero era un mal necesario, como dicen algunos.

—Lo tenemos Eren, espero que tus hormonas de puberto no te hagan retractarte, y ya habiendo discutido todo, es hora de irme— Levi se levanto sin mirarme, y fue a la caja a pedir que le empacaran los dulces que le quedaron para llevar, sin darme cuenta, mientras discutíamos ambos nos habíamos terminado las bebidas, y ya no tenía apetito por esa torta, así que también pedí que la empacaran para después, y aproveche de irme del lugar junto con Levi. El silencio entre los dos era más bien cómodo.

—Mocoso, no sé si es que pretendes seguirme acosando, pero no tendré sexo contigo hoy, dejare la fecha pautada para la próxima semana, el sábado tres de enero, aquí mismo a las 7 de la noche, si es que no tienes nada que hacer ese día— Su rostro era impasible, mientras decía esas palabras que fácilmente avergonzarían a cualquiera, ya estábamos afuera de la cafetería y por el rabillo del ojo aviste a Mikaso esperando en una parte cercana del acuario, era hora de despedirme de Levi.

—Ya eso lo sé, solo quería acompañarte hasta salir. Adiós Levi, nos vemos el tres de enero, no lo olvides— comencé a caminar lejos de él, pero sin aviso alguno sentí que me jalaba de la manga y al tenerme a su altura, Levi me besó, de la forma más sensual que alguien jamás me había besado, así que por un momento no reaccione, la forma en que sus labios se movían sobre los míos instándolos a abrirse, y en cuanto lo logro su lengua obligo a la mía a jugar en una batalla por el dominio del beso, la sensación de humedad que había entre ambos solo me complacía más de lo que ya estaba, y antes de que lo pudiera sentir, Levi se había alejado de forma pronta de mi cuerpo. Yo seguía un poco embelesado por la intensad de lo que acababa de suceder.

—Ese es solo un adelanto de la semana que viene, espero que no te quedes en shock la próxima vez mocoso, adiós. — Levi se termino de ir con una suave ondeada de su mano, mientras se relamía los labios que estaban impregnados de una combinación entre mi saliva y la suya.

Por un momento, me pregunte si habría una criatura más sensual sobre la faz de la tierra, y si mi fuerza de voluntad sería suficiente para esperar una semana.

.

.

.

¡Eso fue todo amigas!

Nahhh mentira, no las dejare sin lemmon, pero para eso tendrán que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo

Espero que te hay gustado mucho Gianella, también espero que no te moleste que en vez de un One-shot sea un Multi-Chapter, originalmente planeaba hacer solo un capitulo muy candente, pero en el proceso de creación me di cuenta de que la trama daba para mucho mas, asi que mis dedos comenzaron a escribir solos todo esto, espero que los consecuentes y sensuales capítulos te gusten también. Feliz Navidad atrasada, y Feliz Año Nuevo adelantado.

Nos vemos en otra ocasión, ya sea en ese fic, o en otro, Gracias por pasarse por aquí. Besos y Abrazos, y déjenme reviews por favor, no cuestan nada.


End file.
